


Prelude to Perfection

by AlphaLightBearer (LightBearer)



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Other, Rough Draft, WIP
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 22:36:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8345383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightBearer/pseuds/AlphaLightBearer
Summary: "Story" focuses on Vegeta's self destructive nature.Tags and triggers will be added.Please take this with a grain of salt. And pepper.





	1. Preamble

**Author's Note:**

> Working on my first DBZ fanfic. idk if i should even call it that. i've never done this before so i don't know what the hell i'm doing. apologies in advance.  
> no tags have been added except for the most obvious ones. help is greatly appreciated.
> 
> so far it's kind of dark, self-destruction wise. and it implies vegeta/bulma but nothing graphic. just playful banter?

Ideal-. A situation based solely on our whims.  
Bending the world around us to conform it into a designated shape.  
A shell.  
Protection from that which fails to be.

Blood was dripping from his mouth. Not much to do now but wait.  
Wait for the deciding blow that would at last put all conflict to rest.  
Wait for the enticing seductress of the dark.

It never came.

Once again, the final calm had escaped from him. He had been ready. Several years ago, he'd been ready.  
But the moment eluded him. Slipped from his grasp over and over. Mocking him. 

_He had been ready!_

 

"Damn you, K-Kakarot."

 

An additional temporary tranquility would have to suffice until the next opportunity presented itself.

The ideal opportunity.


	2. Scene: Years Prior

"HYA!"

 

You'll never be part of them. You know this. Everybody does.

 

"HAAAAAAAAA~"

 

Destroying yourself will only further prove them right. You are too broken.

 

An uncontrolled energy blast rendered the last structural supports useless. The gravity chamber collapsed in on itself.

 

"Oh CRAP! Vegeta?!" A shrill feminine voice snapped him from a brief repose back into the gruesome sunlight burning his eyes.

 

How quaint.

The weather was that of an asinine story book. Refreshing breeze, warm sun. It was sickening.

 

"Vegeta, what the fuck?!"

"Shut up, woman. I'm alright."

 

Voice strained, pushing rubble the earth woman desperately tried to pry off him. What nonsense.

 

"You know, you could be a little bit less of an ass and try NOT TO KILL YOURSELF EVERY CHANCE YOU GET!"

"You're driveling, woman. Again."

"UUUGH! You're impossible! I'll never understand what i see in you."

 

Vegeta smirked.

 

"You are attracted to danger. As am I." Vegeta rose with her help. A rib or two might be cracked. A twisted ankle. Everything else seemed to be in good working order. As far as the physical body was concerned.

 

"Where do you get these unconceivable ideas..." It wasn't a question.  
Vegeta frowned. "Might i need to remind you just how much you lust after unbridled power?"

 

Bulma's turn to smirk.

 

"You are a piece of work".

 

Aren't we all?


	3. Scene: Before the Barrage

The reflection in the mirror stared emptily back at him. Hollow. Empty. With no purpose other than to be.

  
This was his life now.

  
Averting his eyes from the offending introspection and turning rather too quickly, Vegeta stumbled out of his quarters and into the hallway. Destination, kitchen.

  
Delving into the tasteful Earth foods provided by his companion thanks to her acclaimed standing within the wicked world of financial affairs, had become one of his few favorite pastimes.

  
_There is more in this world than destroying, Vegeta._

  
The grating words had hounded him ever since his last precarious position within the gravity chamber.

  
He was beginning to give the blue haired prodige the benefit of the doubt. A confounding juncture to say the least.

  
He was getting soft.

  
Confiscating as many items his slight frame could carry, he opted to settle in front of the strange entertainment device in the ample living domain.

  
Many times had he been intrigued by the fascinating concept of 'the television', and, as follows, its innumerable presentations.

  
The Prince had swiftly grasped the technology behind the many times offensive electronics and just as swiftly, become an expert on the going ons and schedulings of some of the less aggravating programs.

  
One of the aforementioned shows, Game of Thrones.

**Author's Note:**

> fyi, never seen GoT. i have a very vague idea what it entails.  
> if you find any spelling errors, typos, grammatical shenanigans, bad punctuations, i'd be really thankful if you point them out. i'm cursed with perfectionism DX


End file.
